


Zwei Stunden

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, Undercover As Gay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Stunden bleiben noch, ehe das Team wieder ins SGC zurückkehren muss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwei Stunden

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Athor

DANIEL

Zwei Stunden können unendlich lang sein, wenn man sie auf einem Zahnarztstuhl verbringt, aber zwei Stunden können auch verdammt kurz sein, wenn, so wie jetzt, eine der besten Missionen, die wir jemals hatten, zu Ende geht. Während ich meinen Rucksack zusammenpacke, wundere ich mich, wo Jack wohl steckt. Ich hätte diese letzten beiden Stunden gern mit ihm gemeinsam verbracht, aber ich werde mich nicht beschweren. Ganz sicher nicht. Schließlich habe ich mir hoch und heilig selbst geschworen, das nicht zu tun, denn dieses waren wirklich die phantastischsten fünf Tage meines Lebens. 

Dabei hatte es am Anfang gar nicht so vielversprechend ausgesehen. Vor zwei Wochen, als das MALP uns die ersten Bilder und Audio-Übertragungen von P77 X33 schickte, war ich nicht gerade besonders beeindruckt. Bis die Bewohner uns dann mehr von ihrer Gesellschaftsstruktur erzählten. Dieser Planet wird nämlich ausschließlich von Paaren gleichen Geschlechts regiert – „Gay Planet“ wie ihn einige Scherzbolde im SGC daraufhin sofort tauften. Der Grund dafür ist einfach: vor Jahrhunderten hatten sie sehr stark mit Überbevölkerung zu kämpfen. Da sind sie auf diese interessante Idee verfallen, um die Geburtenziffer drastisch nach unten zu korrigieren. 

General Hammond teilte uns dann mit, dass wir uns wenigstens nach außen hin den Gepflogenheiten anpassen müssten, weil sie sich sonst nicht auf Verhandlungen einlassen würden. Er schlug tatsächlich vor, mich und Jack und Janet und Sam als „Undercover“ – Agentenpaare dort hin zu entsenden und ich hätte nach einem Moment der Sprachlosigkeit vor Begeisterung durch das Besprechungszimmer hüpfen können. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben rauschten die ganzen anthropologischen Details zu dieser Gesellschaft, mit denen Dr. Lee uns versorgte, nur so an meinem Ohr vorbei. Denn in meinem Kopf drehte sich alles Schwindel erregend schnell, machte Purzelbäume und wollte sich gar nicht zu einem logischen Ganzen zusammenbringen lassen. Alles, woran ich denken konnte war, dass Jack und ich für fünf Tage als Paar auftreten würden. 

Doch schon wenige Stunden später hatte ich meine ersten Zweifel. Wie sollte ich fünf Tage in größter Nähe von Jack durchstehen und die ganze Zeit wissen, dass wir nur vorgaben ein Paar zu sein? Würde mich das nicht von Innen her auffressen? Würde es mich nicht zerreißen, wenn mir jeden Tag das gezeigt würde, was ich nicht haben konnte? 

Gerade als ich darüber in ziemliche Trübsal versinken wollte, gab ich mir einen symbolischen Schlag auf den Kopf und sagte mir, ich sollte kein solcher Idiot sein. Okay, es waren nur fünf Tage, aber fünf Tage sind besser als nichts, oder? Das ist – mir fällt jetzt kein besserer Vergleich ein – dasselbe wie mit Haustieren. Man ist immer fürchterlich traurig, wenn sie nach wenigen Jahren sterben, aber niemand wollte die Freude missen, die sie einem in dieser kurzen Zeit gegeben haben. Und so war das hier auch. Gut, wir sprechen hier nur über wenige Tage, aber um in dem Bild mit den Tieren zu bleiben, der Spatz in der Hand ist besser als die Taube auf dem Dach. 

So kam ich in Hochstimmung auf dem Planeten an. Wir wurden aufs Freundlichste begrüßt, mit exzellentem Essen verwöhnt und anschließend zu unseren Quartieren geleitet. Wie ich schon gehofft hatte, gab es nur ein Bett. Dann aber die Enttäuschung: was für eins! Da hätte locker das ganze SG-Team reingepasst und wir hätten immer noch Platz gehabt! Bei diesem Riesenbett bestand wirklich nicht die geringste Gefahr, dass wir uns im Schlaf mal zufällig berühren würden.   
Aber, nun ja, auch hier konnte ich mich überzeugen, dass es sowieso besser ist, vollständig wach zu sein, wenn es zu Berührungen kommt. So war ich nicht allzu niedergeschlagen. 

Und die letzten Tage sind wirklich himmlisch gewesen, das kann man nicht anders sagen. Jack hat mich laufend berührt, wie er es auch Daheim tut, aber vier, fünf, nein, zehn Mal so oft! Ich habe den Eindruck, dass eine seiner Hände immer auf mir liegt. Entweder um meine Schulter drapiert, oder in meinem Rücken ist, oder durch mein Haar streicht. Nichts zu Offensichtliches. Gesten, die er durchaus schon oft gemacht hat – aber jetzt sind sie so häufig, dass ich ihn schon fragen wollte, ob er seine Hand mit Superkleber bestrichen hat.   
Nicht, dass ich mich beklagen will! 

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich im Geheimen, während einiger schlafloser Nächte vor der Mission, darauf gehofft hatte, dass wir irgendwie „beweisen“ müssten, dass wir ein Paar sind. Heißer „Auf-dem-Tisch-Sex“ vor allen Leuten, geisterte da in manch schwacher Stunde schon mal durch meinen Kopf, ehe ich die Bilder zurückdrängen konnte. Aber ich bin froh, dass meine geheimsten Wünsche nicht wahr geworden sind. Denn all diese wie selbstverständlichen Berührungen scheinen mir viel realer zu sein, als es erzwungener Sex je hätte sein können. Und sie geben mir Unmengen von Material, mit dem ich meine Träume ausstatten kann, wenn wir wieder zurück sind. 

Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass Jack ein ziemlich taktiler Mensch ist, aber das hier… ist einfach paradiesisch für mich. Zu Beginn war ich sehr zögerlich ihn ebenfalls anzufassen, ich wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren würde und hatte panische Angst, irgendwelche unsichtbaren Grenzen zu überschreiten. Ich meine, wir haben uns schon einiges an Gefrotzel anhören müssen im SGC, dass wir jetzt „als Paar“ auf Mission gingen. Dafür war die Gelegenheit wohl einfach zu günstig, um das unkommentiert durchgehen zu lassen. Und deshalb hatte ich Sorge, dass Jack einen ganz deutlichen Trennstrich ziehen wollte, so dass ihm niemand etwas nachsagen konnte. Ich meine, mir war klar, dass diese Mission für mich wie ein Geschenk des Himmels war, aber bei Jack war ich mir da nicht so sicher. Würde bei ihm die Beklemmung überwiegen? 

Aber Jack ging mit der Situation ganz souverän um. Schon am ersten Tag nahm er meinen Arm und legte ihn sich um die Taille, während wir den endlosen Begrüßungsreden lauschten – denn das war das, was unsere Gastgeber auch alle taten. Als ich ihn etwas überrascht anschaute, murmelte er irgendwas von Römern, die in Rom sind. 

Ich gebe es zu, wenn ich meinen Kopf vorab nicht mit lauter unnützen Phantasien voll gestopft hätte, hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können, dass der Colonel ein Perfektionist ist, was Undercover-Missionen betrifft. Die Jahre beim Special-Ops waren wohl prägend. Und folglich konnte ich in den vergangenen Tagen gar nichts anderes machen, als mich seinem hohen Standard anzupassen, um ihn nicht zu enttäuschen. Er kann jedenfalls auf meinen uneingeschränkten Enthusiasmus zählen, das Ganze so real wie möglich aussehen zu lassen. 

Da wir gerade über Realismus sprechen, Sam und Janet sind wirklich die reinsten Profis auf diesem Gebiet. Um der Wahrheit Genüge zu tun, sie sind sogar noch besser als wir. Sie legen ihre Rollen nicht einmal ab, wenn der offizielle Teil vorüber ist und es kein Publikum mehr zu überzeugen gilt. 

Wieso ich das weiß? Nun, als Jack und ich gestern in unser Quartier zurückkamen, musste Jack noch eine kurze Nachricht von einem der Mediziner an Doktor Fraiser weiterleiten. Also gingen wir noch schnell bei den beiden vorbei. Jack klopfte an ihre Tür und wir traten im selben Moment ins Zimmer, wie man das halt schon mal macht. Wir überraschten die beiden in einem innigen Kuss, ihre Hände an Orten unterwegs, von denen ich erst beim zweiten und dritten Hinsehen herausfand, wo sie eigentlich waren. 

Wir waren alle viel zu verblüfft und auch peinlich berührt, um mehr als „Ähhh“, und „Uhhh“ zu sagen – bis auf Janet. Die erklärte dem Colonel mit ganz dienstlicher Stimme: „Wir üben, Sir. Man muss das tun, um wirklich überzeugend zu sein. Man weiß ja nie, in welche Situation man mal geraten könnte.“ 

Ich hätte Jack in diesem Moment am liebsten gesagt, dass uns ein wenig Üben sicher auch gut anstünde. Aber ich traute mich dann doch nicht, sondern biss mir hart auf die Unterlippe, damit ja kein verdächtiger Vorschlag entschlüpfen konnte. Stattdessen versuchte ich herauszufinden, was Janets Hand in Sams Hose machte. Ich weiß es bis heute noch nicht.

Nachdem Jack seine Botschaft dann doch noch losgeworden war, gingen wir wieder. Kurz vor der Tür drehte sich Jack noch einmal um und mit einem schiefen Grinsen meinte er: „Weitermachen, Majors. Immer bereit – eine lobenswerte Einstellung!“   
Das letzte was wir hörten war, dass Sam hörbar nach Luft schnappte und Janet kicherte. 

Wir gingen in unser Quartier zurück, aber leider schloss sich keine Trainingseinheit für mich an. Vielleicht hätte ich danach fragen sollen, aber ich wollte die gute Stimmung nicht verderben.   
Diese fünf Tage sind so wundervoll gewesen, so voll von einmaligen Eindrücken, so traumgleich, dass es mir schwer fällt, mich damit abzufinden, dass wir in zwei Stunden wieder durch das Stargate gehen. Zurück in unser „normales“ Leben, zurück zu bloßer Freundschaft. Denn es fühlt sich so phantastisch an, wenn ich mich gegen Jack lehnen kann, während wir reden. Wenn wir aus einem Glas trinken – und mein kleines pathetisches Ich hat das Glas natürlich immer so gedreht, dass meine Lippen genau auf der Stelle waren, die auch schon Jacks Lippen berührt hatten - , wenn wir einfach vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag zusammen sein können. 

Mit einem kleinen Seufzer packe ich die letzten Gastgeschenke, die man mir gegeben hat, ein. 

 

JACK

So, noch zwei Stunden, dann geht es wieder zurück. Ich habe mich noch von dem militärischen Leiter verabschiedet, netter Bursche übrigens, und werde jetzt mal sehen, wie weit mein Zimmergenosse ist. Ich hoffe, Daniel hat inzwischen seinen ganzen Nippes eingepackt, den er in den letzten Tagen so zusammengesammelt hat. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit der sprichwörtlichen Plastiktüte wieder durchs Gate geht, weil nichts mehr in seinen Rucksack passt. 

Ich muss schon sagen, die Mission war verdammt interessant. Hätte ich gar nicht gedacht. 

Zuerst war ich schon misstrauisch als Hammond meinte, Daniel und ich sollten als schwules Pärchen auftreten. Ich hatte sofort irgendwelche rosaroten Fummel oder Lederklamotten mit jeder Menge nacktem Fleisch vor meinem inneren Auge. Christopher Street Day offworld. Und die außerordentlich „hilfreichen“ Anmerkungen meiner Kollegen, ob ich mich schon auf „Tuntenhausen“ freuen würde, waren auch nicht gerade hilfreich. Marines halt, die haben es wohl nötig, ihren Machismo immer wieder unter Beweis zu stellen. Wie dem auch sei, mir fiel ein riesengroßer Stein vom Herzen, als ich hörte, dass wir dort sogar in unserer üblichen grünen SG-Uniform vorbeischauen konnten. Und nichts könnte „normaler“ sein, als die Kleidung, die die Leute hier tragen. Da werden wohl einige im SGC von den Photos enttäuscht sein, wenn wir wieder zurück sind! 

Jetzt habe ich noch etwa fünfhundert Meter oder fünf Minuten, um mir zu überlegen, was ich gleich zu Daniel sagen soll. Ob ich endlich meinen Hintern hochbekomme und „Butter bei die Fische tun“ soll, wie meine Tante Mary immer gesagt hat. Sprich, ob ich mich endlich mal wie der entscheidungsstarke Air Force Colonel verhalte, der ich bin und mich zu einer Vorgehensweise durchringe. 

Ich meine, es gibt für mich keinen Zweifel darüber, wie Daniel fühlt. Seit ich ihm bei der Begrüßungsrede signalisiert habe, dass es okay ist, sich wie ein …Eingeborener zu verhalten – ich höre direkt, wie Daniel mich für meine Wortwohl tadelt, aber es macht Spaß, ihn ein wenig zu ärgern – ist er mir nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen. Ohne das jetzt tiefenpsychologisch mit seiner vermurksten Kindheit erklären zu wollen, muss man aber doch ehrlich sagen, Daniel hat ein ungeheures Bedürfnis berührt zu werden – wenn er erst einmal Zutrauen gefasst hat. 

Okay, das klingt jetzt wie eine streunende Katze, die man handzahm bekommen hat. Aber Daniel macht es einem normalerweise nicht leicht, hinter seine Fassade der kühlen, freundlichen Reserviertheit zu blicken. Ich habe das Riesenglück, eine der Ausnahmen zu sein. Und als ich erst einmal mit dem Arm-hier-Hand-dort und Immer-schön-nah-beieinander, angefangen hatte, konnte auch ich nicht mehr aufhören. Er schien das wirklich zu genießen und mir wurde klar, wie glücklich es mich macht, ihn glücklich zu sehen. 

Aber Selbsterkenntnis und Besserung sind noch zwei verschiedene Wege, will mir scheinen.   
Dabei haben sich die Gelegenheiten mir wie auf einem Silbertablett angeboten, ich hätte nur eine davon ergreifen brauchen – wenn ich meinen Kopf endlich mal mit meinen Wünschen in eine synchrone Laufspur bekommen würde. 

Janet und Sam haben es uns ja vorgemacht, wie es laufen könnte. Ich habe mir nie vorher Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob die beiden was miteinander haben. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, ob sich das erst durch die Mission ergeben hat, oder ob wir sie bei etwas überrascht haben, was gar nicht mehr so neu für sie war. Ich werde den guten Doc bei der nächsten Untersuchung wohl mal ein bisschen ausquetschen müssen. 

Natürlich war es mir peinlich, dass wir da einfach so reingeplatzt sind – aber das wäre es mir bei jedem anderen Paar in massiver Knutsch-Stellung auch gewesen. Und ich denke, das haben die beiden auch mitbekommen. Sie haben sich heute nämlich nicht irgendwie zurückgehalten, sondern ganz normal reagiert und das heißt für hier, das Anfassen und Umarmen ging weiter. Carter hat zwar im ersten Augenblick abwägender geschaut als Fraiser, die hatte doch deutlich mehr Herausforderung im Blick. Aber sie scheinen beide mit meiner Reaktion – oder soll ich eher sagen, Nicht-Reaktion – sehr zufrieden gewesen zu sein. Wenn ich’s nicht besser wüsste, hätte ich sogar vermutet, dass Janet mir verdammt verschwörerisch zugezwinkert hat. Aber die kann ja nichts wissen, worüber ich mir noch nicht einmal selbst im Klaren bin! 

Was mich wieder zu meinem anhänglichen Archäologen bringt. 

Könnten wir unseren Altersruhesitz hierher verlegen, gäbe es für mich kein Überlegen. Aber erstens sind wir noch ein bisschen zu jung dafür, und zweitens würde uns beiden unsere Arbeit fehlen. Natürlich darf sowieso niemand etwas davon wissen, wenn ich jetzt etwas mit Daniel anfangen sollte, außer vielleicht Carter, Janet und Teal’c. Aber da wir nicht gerade in der besten aller Welten leben, passiert leider auch verdammt viel Schiss. Und wenn an so einem oberbeschissenen Tag mal rauskommen sollte, dass ich mit meinem zivilen Berater… ins Bett gehe – ja, genau, das ist es, was ich im Endeffekt mal tun will! – dann ist die Kacke wirklich am Dampfen. 

Und ich spreche jetzt gar nicht mal von den ganzen rechtlichen Sachen, Verlust der Pension, unehrenhafte Entlassung oder was für Nettigkeiten unseren Vorgesetzten sonst noch einfallen sollten – ich spreche einfach von der Reaktion, die man uns entgegenbringen würde. Dann werden die Kommentare der Marines nicht mehr nur witzig gemeint sein. Dann bekommt „Tunte“ oder „Schwuchtel“ plötzlich einen bedrohlichen Klang. 

Ich muss mir also ganz genau überlegen, ob ich Daniel dem aussetzen will. Denn er wird mehr darunter zu leiden haben als ich. Als Stellvertreter der Basis bringt man mir doch einen gewissen Respekt entgegen. Und so würden sie sich auf Daniel, den Zivilisten, einschießen, dessen bin ich mir sicher.

Man könnte jetzt argumentieren, dass der Doc und Carter diesen Schritt auch gewagt haben, aber ich denke, das ist nicht ganz dasselbe. Die beiden würden wohl eher mit einem lüsternem „Dürfen wir mal zuschauen?“ oder „Darf ich mitmachen?“ zu leben haben, wenn ihre Beziehung publik würde, als dass sie wirklich bedroht würden. Nehme ich jedenfalls mal an. Bei Daniel und mir bin ich da nicht ganz so sicher. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Bürstenhaarschnitt-Marine uns einen Dreier anbietet. Abgesehen davon, dass ich natürlich nicht teilen würde. Nope. Niemals. Daniel gehört mir! 

Oh Mann, jetzt bin ich aber ganz schön weit von meiner eigentlichen Frage: Was sage ich zu Daniel?, abgekommen. Aber wenn ich sehe, dass meine Überlegungen mich unweigerlich zu Schlafzimmer-Aktivitäten geführt haben, dann will mir mein Unterbewusstsein wohl etwas mitteilen. Und so besitzergreifend, wie ich mich im Moment Daniel gegenüber fühle, sollte ich dem Vorschlag des Unterbewusstseins wohl folgen. Wenigstens andeuten sollte ich Daniel mal, zu was ich alles bereit bin. Ausführen und die Details besprechen können wir dann immer noch, wenn wir wieder zurück sind. 

Natürlich ist „Schlafzimmer“ nicht das Einzige, an das ich denken kann. Diese letzten Tage waren so herrlich unspektakulär, so selbstverständlich, dass sie mir klar gemacht haben, was wenigstens an Wochenenden und wenn wir nicht im Mountain sind, sein könnte. So, wie Daniel mit mir umgeht, wie wir zusammenpassen – was nicht ausschließt, dass wir nach wie vor zanken wie die Besenbinder – das hat etwas. Diese letzten Tage haben mir deutlich gemacht, dass ich einfach in Zukunft mal wieder neben jemandem aufwachen möchte, mit jemandem besprechen möchte, was wir für das Wochenende einkaufen wollen und mich bei jemandem beschweren möchte, wenn mal wieder das Klopapier leer ist und keine neue Rolle aufgehängt wurde. 

Ich denke, wenn ich alle von Daniels Blicken richtig gedeutet habe, dann ist es genau das, was er auch will. Brauche ich ihn also nur noch fragen.

Da Schwitzefinger keinen guten Eindruck machen, wische ich meine Hände noch einmal an meiner Hose ab, ehe ich die Klinke zu unserem gemeinsamen Zimmer runter drücke. 

 

DANIEL

Als ich höre, wie die Tür geöffnet wird, drehe ich mich um. Jack ist zurück. 

„Fertig, Daniel?“, fragt er mich und lächelt mich an. 

„Gib mir noch zehn Minuten“, antworte ich überrascht und schaue verstohlen auf meine Armbanduhr. Ich klopfe sogar auf das Glasgehäuse, um sicher zu stellen, dass ich mich nicht in der Zeit geirrt habe. Aber wenn das Ding nicht spinnt, habe ich wirklich noch zwei Stunden, ehe die Rückkehr ansteht. Warum also diese Eile?

Jack kommt mit einem sehr wölfischen Grinsen auf mich zu und für einen atemlosen Moment kann ich nur denken: „Jetzt küsst er dich!“ Aber dann kommt mein Realitätssinn zurück und ich überlege fieberhaft: Ob ich etwas vergessen habe? Oder etwas gesagt habe? Oder hätte sagen sollen? Oder ….?

Jack legt seine Arme um meine Taille und zieht mich zu sich heran, völlig ohne Gegenwehr meinerseits muss ich dazu sagen, denn ich bin viel zu verblüfft. 

„Ich … ich habe doch noch zwei Stunden!“, stottere ich hervor, denn diese Hand, die langsam über meinen Rücken streicht, behindert meine Fähigkeit zum gezielten Nachdenken ganz gewaltig. 

„Wir haben noch zwei Stunden“, korrigiert er mich und umfasst mein Kinn mit seiner Hand. 

Atmen, Daniel! Atmen! 

„Wofür?“, bringe ich mit einer fast normal klingenden Stimme hervor, während mein Gehirn schon mal Vorschläge macht, wohin Jacks Hand noch wandern könnte. 

„Zum Üben?“, lacht Jack. 

Oh mein Gott! Ich glaube, ich sterbe! Da hat dieser Bastard fünf Tage Zeit gehabt und jetzt, da nur noch zwei Stunden übrig sind…!

Aber mein rationales Ich flüstert mir zu, dass er die letzten Tage vielleicht gebraucht hat, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, um sich zu entscheiden, um herauszufinden, was ich darüber denke, um…. 

Jacks schlanke Finger umkreisen die Konturen meiner Lippen, dann streicht sein Zeigerfinger zärtlich über meine plötzlich viel zu trockene Unterlippe und ich muss sie dringend befeuchten. Meine Zunge berührt dabei seinen Finger und Jack atmet hörbar tief ein. 

 

JACK

Ich geb’s ja zu, das war sicher nicht die beste aller Vorgehensweisen. Aber wenn Daniels Zunge, die da über meinen Finger streicht, mir etwas mitteilen will, dann wohl, dass er meinem … äh… Vorstoß recht offen gegenüber steht. 

Im ersten Moment war er ja schon ziemlich überrascht von dem Vorschlag, was mich natürlich gefreut hat. Geht doch nichts über einen Colonel, der seinem Archäologen noch das eine oder andere beibringen kann. 

Oh Gott, Daniel öffnet tatsächlich seine Lippen für meinen Finger! Und der Blick, den er mir dabei zuwirft! Ob er wohl weiß, dass er damit den Blutzufluss zu meinem Gehirn drastisch reduzieren kann, weil das alles an Stellen wandert die lauter „hier“ schreien?

 

DANIEL

Jack ist so verdammt nah und ich will plötzlich so viele Dinge auf einmal! Ein ganzes Kaleidoskop von Möglichkeiten setzt sich in meinem Kopf zu immer neuen, absolut verlockenden Bildern zusammen. Ich vibriere unter diesem einen Finger, dieser fast nachlässigen Geste, als hätte man mich mit einer Zat-Waffe getroffen. Jacks Finger spielt mit meiner Zunge, dringt kaum einen Zentimeter in meinen Mund vor und fährt einmal an meinen Zähnen entlang. Ich schließe für einen Moment überwältig und genießerisch die Augen, bis es mir wieder einfällt … 

Zwei Stunden! Es bleiben uns nur noch zwei Stunden! Und ich habe doch noch so viele Fragen! Möchte so vieles wissen! Vor allem… 

„Jack? Warum hast du…?“, nuschle ich um Jacks Finger herum. 

Jacks Finger verschwindet, stattdessen beugt er sich vor und verschließt meinen Mund mit einem Kuss, so dass der Rest meines Satzes ungefähr „aufeinmmmppfff“ lautet. 

Ich geb’s nur ungern zu, aber ich weiß auch schon gar nicht mehr, was ich eigentlich fragen wollte. Von daher ist das sanfte Stöhnen, das ich jetzt hören lasse, sicher schon eine ganz gute Alternative. 

JACK

Er stöhnt! Wahnsinn! Das ist ein Geräusch, das ich unbedingt wieder hören muss! Wenn ihn ein einziger Finger an seinen Lippen, ein ganz vorsichtiger Kuss, schon dazu bringt, wage ich mir ja kaum auszumalen, was meine Hand auf seiner nackten Haut bewirken kann. 

Am allerliebsten würde ich ja jetzt regelrecht über ihn herfallen, all das nachholen, was ich mich die letzten Tage nicht getraut habe. Aber ich bin realistisch genug, mir zu sagen, dass wir das besser für Zuhause aufheben, wenn wir ungestört sind. Erklärungen zum Warum und Wieso möchte ich aber auch keine abgeben und so werde ich Daniel wohl wenigstens mal in Andeutungen zeigen, was später auf ihn wartet. Wenn ich das richtig mache, kürzt das sicher gleich auch seine Berichterstattung bei Hammond ganz gewaltig ab. Wäre ja auch nicht das Schlechteste. 

DANIEL

Jacks Hand streicht über meine Wange, seine Finger ziehen meine Brille von der Nase und er flüstert leise gegen meinen geöffneten Mund: „Später, Daniel. Wenn wir wieder daheim sind. Lass uns jetzt die beiden Stunden nutzen, wir sollten…“ 

Wer bin ich, da zu widersprechen? Egal, wie lang zwei Stunden nun auch sind, da sie erst der Anfang sind, scheint es gerade die richtige Zeitspanne zu sein. Ich signalisiere meine absolute Bereitschaft, indem ich meinerseits Jacks Redefluss stoppe und seinen Mund mit einem Kuss verschließe. 

 

\----------ENDE--------

©Antares, Juli 2006


End file.
